Bolts are conventionally used to secure an upper portion of a turbine shell to a lower portion of the shell. Various methods may be used to tension the bolts. With hydraulic bolt tensioning, typically sufficient space along the upper flange of the turbine shell is necessary in order to provide landing zones to react the pull force. However, often there is insufficient space on the upper flange to provide appropriate landing zones.